Captive
by Twilight Ash
Summary: One shot. Sokka x Zuko. Major hardcore yaoi alert. Prince Zuko finds his thoughts constantly turning to one beautiful boy, a boy he hardly knows, yet can't seem to forget.


Ohayo gozaimasu, mina-sama! (It's morning for me). Welcome to the first fic I've ever written for this fandom. I must say, as recently as I've come to be a hardcore Sokka/Zuko fan, I was really disappointed with the number of fics they have for this pairing, so on a whim I sat down and wrote this lovely, but insanely sinful one shot for them. If it goes over well, I may write other fics, but this is really just my way of contributing to a beautiful pairing. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: All I own is the part of my heart that is so lovingly dedicated to both yaoi and this pairing. Aw, I'm so poetic XD._

…

Prince Zuko stirred lightly in his sleep. Something was disturbing him, but with his mind hanging halfway between the world of the sleeping and the world of the awake, he couldn't quite figure out what. Subconsciously he strained his thoughts, trying to determine exactly what it was that troubled his peaceful slumber.

Suddenly, an image flashed before his closed eyes, as clear as if he were actually seeing it in more than just his mind's eye. He saw a face, a young but handsome face that just barely showed the first hints of manhood. He saw startlingly blue eyes, like pale drops of ocean, and a kind smile that made him feel warm inside. Prince Zuko knew this face, but he couldn't pinpoint where he knew it from.

He stared at the face in his dream for a moment longer, and gradually a body was revealed to him as well. The boy's body, while not nearly as well defined as his own, was one that could be respected for its toned muscles and lithe grace. He was tall, with long limbs and an easy stance that said he was used to lounging around.

Prince Zuko felt a strange stirring in his own body as he examined that of his dream boy's. For some reason, the usually apathetic prince was reacting quite strangely to this figment of his imagination.

_But wait, _he thought silently, _I feel as if I know this boy. How can I be just dreaming him up if I swear I've met him before? _The fire bender searched farther back in his memories, longing to find anything that would tell him of his connection with the mysterious young man.

Finally, he felt something spark tentatively in his thoughts. A single little ember of recognition was burning in some back corridor of his mind. Prince Zuko grasped at this ember eagerly and fanned it into a roaring flame. At last, he knew who the boy in his dream really was, and the knowledge brought a cold feeling into the pit of his stomach.

…

"FOR THE LAST TIME," Prince Zuko yelled as one of his fists promptly burst into angry flames, "I'M NOT ILL, AND I DON'T NEED TO BE CODDLED LIKE THIS!" The prince managed to glare at every person in the room without turning his head and then immediately stalked out. The fire benders he'd left behind, including Prince Zuko's uncle and their physician, stared after him dazedly. They'd never seen the prince in such a state before.

"My, my," said the physician to the prince's uncle, "it seems you were right. He _is _acting strangely."

Out in the hall, the prince was still fuming. _How dare they! _He thought vehemently as he proceeded to take his anger out on every bit of wall that could be punched. _Who cares if I slept in until noon today? Who cares if I didn't eat anything at breakfast, or if I was a little disoriented? Who cares if I walked into a few walls on my way through the ship? It doesn't mean anything!_

Prince Zuko stopped his silent ranting, as he seemed to realize the meaning behind his words. _I've woken up at the first light of morning every day for the past ten years. I always eat a hearty breakfast, but never any other meals as part of my training. And most importantly, I'm never dazed enough to walk into walls. No wonder my uncle assumed I needed a doctor. _

The young fire bender sighed and rubbed his temples, flinching slightly as his hands brushed lightly over the horrible scar covering his left eye. He really had been acting strangely, and all because of the dream he'd had the night before.

_This is so wrong. I'm supposed to be in control of my emotions! Why am I letting some sidekick to my greatest enemy have such a profound effect on me? _PrinceZuko flinched again as he felt the beginnings of a migraine come creeping into his skull. He needed to get away for a little while, or he'd never manage to figure this whole thing out.

The young man raised his golden eyes to examine his surroundings. The Fire Nation ship was nothing but harsh metal and raging crimson hues as far as he could see. Normally, he took comfort in being surrounded by the impersonal cold of machinery and the red that matched the fire burning in his very being, but today it made him ill.

I definitely need to get off this ship.

…

As the prince trudged absentmindedly through the little village, he couldn't help but grind his teeth every time someone sent a fresh glare his way. Prince Zuko knew the Fire Nation was feared, even hated, but he didn't expect the outside peoples to show him such blatant disrespect.

He'd had his uncle drop him off on the mainland about an hour ago, and he'd been wandering through a small town under Fire Nation control ever since. As much as he'd hoped some country air and sunshine would help his confusion, Prince Zuko found that he could concentrate no better here than on the ship with all the frosty looks he was receiving.

_I should have changed out of my uniform, _the prince thought as he passed by an old woman at a spinning wheel. The crone stopped her work just long enough to squint her beady eyes at him disapprovingly before she started up again. The Fire Nation emblem on his armor was a dead giveaway, as well as the abundance of black and red cloth. He doubted anyone in this village would have recognized him at all if he'd worn something else.

_Wait…do I even _have_ any other clothes? _ Prince Zuko couldn't help but grin slightly at this thought. He was broken from his reverie, however, when he suddenly heard a far-off voice that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Katara, for the love of ramen, we can't keep wasting our time on your little shopping trips!"

"We're NOT wasting time, Sokka! Everything I bought today is crucial for our mission and our safety!"

"Right, because three pairs of black pumps will really stop the Fire Nation in their tracks!"

A new voice joined the argument. "Will you two stop fighting already?" Prince Zuko recognized this last voice as belonging to the Avatar, and the other two as belonging to his followers.

The prince quickly hid himself in the shadowy outcropping of a rundown building, not wanting to be seen before he could plan around this unexpected meeting. _Now may be my chance, _the prince thought as his mind immediately began scheming. _The Avatar is obviously not expecting an attack, or he wouldn't let his friends talk so loudly. They must be fools to walk through a village run by the Fire Nation without some kind of disguise. _

Just then, the three travelers stepped into Zuko's line of sight. The Avatar led the way, walking backwards to face his companions as he attempted to stop their squabbling. The other two paid no attention to Aang as they continued to bicker. The young girl was facing where Zuko hid on the sidelines, holding several bags that seemed to be brimming with fashionable cloths and accessories.

The prince couldn't see the other's face, but he already knew quite well who it was.

"Sokka," Zuko whispered absently to himself, as he watched the boy from the shadows. All the scheming in his mind and plans to capture the Avatar had come to an abrupt halt as soon as Sokka had appeared.

_Why does this insignificant boy have such a strange effect on me? _The prince mused as he felt his heart rate nearly triple the longer he watched Sokka. The water bender looked every bit as beautiful now as he'd looked in Zuko's dream the night before. The gentle afternoon sun made his black hair gleam like onyx and his blue eyes sparkle like sapphires. His olive skin fairly glowed in the light, as did his teasing smile as he bantered with his sister.

_He's just…beautiful. _Prince Zuko jerked slightly as this strange thought entered his head. _I can't believe I'm thinking this…I've never been…interested… in someone like this before. What does it mean? _The fire bender shook his head as his thoughts only became more confused. His trip to the village, instead of curing him of his uncertainty, had made it much worse.

_I have to talk to that boy—Sokka. Otherwise, I'll never figure any of this out. But how can I get him away from his friends without letting them know I'm here? _Prince Zuko watched the three travelers carefully, waiting for the right time to make his move. Finally, after stalking them from the shadows for nearly half an hour, he spotted an opportunity.

The trio had decided to stop for some lunch at an old inn, and while Aang and Katara hurried inside, Sokka remained outside long enough to examine a row of pies cooling on a nearby windowsill. Without making a sound, Zuko darted quickly forward and clapped his hand over Sokka's mouth, stifling his gasp of surprise. Before any nearby villagers could see what he'd done, the fire bender dragged his captive out of sight.

He wrapped one strong arm around Sokka's chest to keep him from fighting back, though the water bender struggled nonetheless. Prince Zuko nearly swooned several times as he felt the young boy's body squirming against his own, but he had enough self-control left to keep himself moving. He dragged his prisoner back behind the inn and into the woods surrounding the small village, not stopping until they were far enough away to ensure no one could see them or hear them.

Only then did he stop moving long enough to pin the struggling Sokka against a large oak tree. Zuko kept his hand pressed firmly against Sokka's mouth, and held the boy's body against the tree with his own. The fire bender was amazed to feel how well their bodies seemed to meld together.

He glanced up into Sokka's sapphire eyes and saw the water bender was staring at him with open disbelief. _I guess he recognizes me, _Zuko thought with an ironic smile. He took a chance and loosened his hand from Sokka's mouth, wanting to hear what the boy had to say. At first, Sokka was too shocked to say anything, or even keep up his futile struggling, but gradually his senses returned to him.

"Prince…Prince Zuko," he whispered, as if he couldn't bring himself to believe it until he said it aloud. "Why did you kidnap me like this? Why didn't you try to take Aang instead?"

Prince Zuko opened his mouth to answer, but stopped abruptly when he realized he had no answer. _Why _did_ I give up my chance to capture the Avatar just to take this boy? _Zuko once again looked into Sokka's eyes, and suddenly the answer was clear.

"I'm not sure why I feel the way I do, but for some reason I can't stop thinking about you." Zuko nearly bit his own tongue as he heard these words come tumbling from his mouth. He'd never been this honest with anyone before, not even his own uncle. Yet here he was, spilling his heart for the friend of his greatest adversary.

A blank look of surprise had come over Sokka's handsome face, and Zuko figured there was no harm in going on. "I've been having dreams about you. Last night was the clearest one yet. I don't think it's a coincidence that I ran into you today, the day after I began to realize my feelings. I…I think I want you, Sokka."

The shocked look on the water bender's face was now complete. For a moment, Sokka began to wonder if maybe he was the one who was dreaming. But the feel of Prince Zuko's warm body against his was enough to tell the boy this was no dream.

"We can't do this," Sokka whispered, trying to ignore the shivers racing down his spine as Zuko shifted his body to get more comfortable. Sokka could feel every muscle rippling under the prince's skin. "Aang is my best friend, and being here with you right now is like betraying him. I would never do anything to hurt him. I want you to let me go."

Zuko stared at the boy sadly for a moment, but that sadness was quickly replaced with a strange gleam in his eye. "You may not be able to do this, Sokka, but I certainly can."

Sokka stiffened against him nervously. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Zuko suddenly leaned forward and captured Sokka's lips with his own, muffling yet another surprised gasp from the boy. Zuko's kiss was rough and demanding, leaving the captive with no choice but to let himself be ravaged. Sokka gasped against Zuko's mouth as he felt the prince's tongue trace lightly over his closed lips, sending a shudder through them both.

Before Sokka could realize what he was doing, he opened his mouth just the tiniest bit. Zuko took this as a sign and immediately slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, deepening their kiss. Zuko's body forced Sokka's harder against the tree as he kissed the boy passionately, robbing Sokka of his last drop of self-control. The water bender threw his arms around the prince's neck, drawing them closer together.

Somehow, his legs became wrapped around the fire bender's waist, and Sokka began to rub against Prince Zuko rhythmically. The fire bender let out a soft groan as he felt the boy giving into him despite his devotion to his friend. It was nice to know that the object of his desire lusted after him as well.

"Sokka," the fire bender whispered softly as he began to kiss the boy's neck, nipping into his soft flesh every now and then just to hear him groan. The boy leaned his head back, giving the prince access to every inch of his silky skin. Prince Zuko ran his tongue down Sokka's jaw line, loving the way the water bender trembled against him.

Pure ecstasy flooded through him as he listened to Sokka's soft sighs and moans. Every hitch in his breathing and frantic beat of his heart gave Zuko the most incredible feeling. He'd never before known that it was possible to feel this much at once without bursting at the seams.

_I barely know this boy, yet he can make me feel so wonderful so easily…_Zuko mused as his lips once again found Sokka's in a passionate kiss. His hands began to slip under the water bender's clothes, running smoothly over his skin and earning another soft moan from the boy. Zuko traced every muscle in the boy's chest before letting his hands slide further down, over Sokka's flat abdomen and even further.

The boy tore his mouth away from Zuko's and cried out as the prince's fingers ghosted over something that had been craving his attention all along. The prince felt his own breath hitch in his throat as Sokka's sweet cries filled the air, arousing him to no end. The boy's entire body began to shake as Zuko stroked him skillfully, bringing him more pleasure than he would have thought possible.

"P-prince Zuko," Sokka murmured as his fingernails dug into the fire bender's shoulders. Zuko shuddered slightly at the sound of his name being whispered with such broken passion, and finally he could take it no longer. He'd thought that the kisses and caresses would be enough to satisfy his hunger, but now he knew he needed more. He wanted this boy so badly he could hardly stand it. The flames burning between his legs had reached an almost painful point. He would have to sate his desire now, or it would tear him to shreds.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Sokka and pulled them both away from the tree, making sure he didn't drop the boy in the process. Before the water bender had even realized they'd moved, Zuko had laid him gently on the ground and climbed on top of him. Sokka's eyes popped open as he realized he could no longer feel the tree against his back. He watched as Zuko leaned over him and lightly kissed his brow.

Then, the prince began to strip off his armor, and Sokka finally realized what was about to happen. He struggled to sit up, but Zuko's body once again had him pinned.

"Prince Zuko, you have to stop this!" he whispered frantically. "I don't want to do this! How would I face my friends ever again?"

"I think you _do_ want to do this," the prince whispered back, letting one hand rub against Sokka's highly aroused groin. "Or at least, your body does." The boy hissed with pleasure and arched his back off the ground, pushing himself harder against Zuko's hand. The prince continued to run him teasingly with one hand as he removed the rest of his clothes, hoping to keep the boy distracted long enough to get ready. Unfortunately, as soon as Sokka felt Prince Zuko begin to remove his own clothes, he once again started to struggle.

"I already told you, I can't betray Aang this way!" he pleaded, trying to ignore how badly his body was revolting against his refusal.

"And I already told you: You may not be able to do this, but I can."

"I don't understand."

Prince Zuko gazed softly down at Sokka and explained, "You can't betray your friend if you're not the one doing anything. I won't stop until I've had you, so really all you have to do is lie back and enjoy yourself. As far as Aang is concerned, there was nothing you could have done to stop me, which is true."

Sokka's eyes widened as he was hit with understanding of Zuko's plan. A part of him still wanted to protest, but a louder, much more forceful part had already gagged its partner quite soundly. Sokka did not resist as Zuko pulled away the remainder of his clothing. The fire bender leaned down and planted another kiss on the boy's lips, lavishing them with his warm tongue.

A moment later he reached down and spread Sokka's legs, feeling the boy stiffen apprehensively.

"Relax," Zuko whispered softly in Sokka's ear. "You must relax, or this will hurt you." Sokka obeyed and let his legs be spread apart. Prince Zuko leaned his weight on his elbows and positioned himself over his soon-to-be lover. Locking lips with Sokka to keep him from crying out, the fire bender slid slowly in, shuddering at the warm pleasure that enveloped him immediately afterwards.

He felt Sokka clench around him and knew the virgin boy must be in tremendous pain. He held himself still for a moment to let Sokka adjust to the new sensations before slowly thrusting into him. The water bender once again wrapped his legs around Prince Zuko's waist as the prince rolled their hips smoothly together, blurring the lines between pleasure and pain.

Sokka could not longer tell what he was feeling, but he knew he wanted more. The boy threw his head back and moaned, encouraging Zuko to pick up the pace. The fire bender did so and began to pound into him faster, but not harder. He didn't want to risk doing too much with the boy too soon.

The pleasure racing through Zuko's body was like a flood of electric shocks. If he'd known before how wonderful it would feel, he might have sought out Sokka sooner. Somehow he knew the only one who would ever be able to bring him such ecstasy was the boy writhing under him now.

As Zuko's moans began to mix with those of Sokka, the prince thrust harder into his lover. The two were both already aroused to the point of pain, and the feel of their bare bodies rubbing together and the feel of Zuko inside Sokka would prove to be too much. With one final shuddering thrust, the prince climaxed inside the boy with Sokka following soon after.

Their voices joined together in one harmonious cry of pleasure; their limbs became so tangled together they could no longer tell their bodies apart. Spent and utterly exhausted, Zuko pulled out of his lover and lay on top of him, panting heavily. He laid a soft kiss on each of Sokka's closed eyelids. The boy felt this tender gesture and opened his eyes to find himself staring into twin golden moons.

"Sokka," Prince Zuko whispered as he gazed into the boy's shockingly blue eyes, "I don't know how I know, but I think I might be in love with you." Sokka's face appeared shocked for a moment, but then he smiled. "I love you too, Prince Zuko."

The end.

_Banzai! A nice happy ending for you all! Well, I hope you enjoyed that trip into the sinful abyss of PWP (porn without plot). If so, be sure to review or I may never write for this pairing again. What a tragedy that would be XD. Just kidding. _


End file.
